User blog:Ultimate Disney Fan 01/Heather Chandler (Heathers)
Heather Chandler (Kim Walker; 1968-2001) was the former Queen Bee in Heathers. She was poisoned by Veronica and JD by a cup of sewage water. Heather was the cruel and vicious tyrant of the Heathers clique and ruled Westerburg High with an iron fist. She claimed that being the leader of the Heathers is what she would want if she wasn't already the leader. She claimed to be worshipped at Westerburg High with the entire student body wanting her for either a "friend or a fuck." Role in Film Heather is first shown playing croquet with the other two Heathers, while Veronica is buried in the ground. The main storyline starts when Heather asks Veronica to write a fake note to Martha Dunnstock from Ram Sweeny confessing his eternal love for her. This makes Veronica very upset, prompting a drift between the girls. After Veronica meets J.D. in the lunchroom, Heather takes an immediate dislike to him. Later, Heather invites Veronica to a party at Remington University, to boost their reputations, but Veronica is skeptical. On the way to the party, they stop at a gas station to pick up Corn Nuts for Heather, and Veronica finds J.D. inside. An annoyed Heather rushes Veronica back to the car and they go to the party. At the university, Heather has sex with an older college boy and is visibly distraught about it after. Meanwhile, Veronica is fighting off the advances of another college guy, and storms out of the room. When Heather confronts Veronica about not having sex with the boy, Veronica embarrasses her and then vomits on her. This causes another fight between the girls, ending in Heather vowing to destroy Veronica's reputation. The next day, Veronica and J.D. break into Heather's kitchen to make her a drink and so that Veronica can apologize. J.D. toys with the idea of filling Heather's cup with liquid drain cleaner to really "teach her a lesson" but Veronica points out that it would kill her. Veronica tries to make a drink that she knows Heather will hate, even trying to make her vomit, while J.D. fills a different mug with the drain cleaner. Now ready to apologize and beg for forgiveness, Veronica unknowingly grabs the mug of drain cleaner to give to Heather. J.D. notices that Veronica grabbed the wrong mug, but does not tell her. Veronica goes into Heathers' bedroom and wakes her up. Heather demands an apology for the night before, and J.D. insists that she drink from the mug. Heather suspects that it is sabotaged and refuses, but J.D. convinces her by repeatedly mocking her. Veronica serves Heather the liquid that J.D. claims is a hangover cure but is actually the drain cleaner. Heather drinks the drain cleaner and immediately drops the mug. She grabs her own throat and reveals her now completely blue tongue to Veronica and J.D.. Heather takes a few steps foreword before falling through her all-glass coffee table, and dies in a pile of drain cleaner and broken glass. Although initially shaken by their act, J.D. regains his composure and urges Veronica to forge a dramatic suicide note in Heather's handwriting. Veronica is very upset by what has happened, but goes on to write the note anyway. After her death, the entire school reads her forged-suicide note and begins to believe that she was only a popular girl on the outside, but a tortured soul on the inside. At her funeral, a montage is given showing her fellow students talking to god about her sudden death. Veronica claims that it was an accident, Heather M. claims to be very sad and asks for Heather C. to be allowed into heaven, Ram asks God why he had to kill such a hot girl but then goes on to say he is kidding, and Heather D. says that she often prayed that Heather C. would be killed and didn't know if that made her a bad person but then says that she now knows that god must have been listening to her prayers, she then mockingly says "Hallelujah". Heather's death barely affects Heather Duke, if at all. Heather McNamara, on the other hand, is saddened by the death of her friend, and gives some of her accessories to Veronica due to Heather Chandler often commenting that Veronica "couldn't accessorize for shit." A few weeks after her death, Veronica begins to have hallucinations and dreams involving Heather in the afterlife. Heather complains that her afterlife is boring and that she can't take having to sing "Kumbaya" all day, everyday. Heather also makes rude comments on the turnout of mourners at Heather Duke's funeral in one of Veronica's dreams, claiming that she had at least 80 more people at her own funeral. This is the last appearance Heather makes in the film, due to Veronica's mother waking her from the dream right before Heather gave her an important tip. Trivia * Kim Walker later played the evil Becky Smith on Matlock. Gallery c3996408b4bb362b3a2ce102b7813015.jpg heathersmovie.jpg Heather_playing_croquet.gif Heather_Chandler.jpg bsaVZUM.gif Heather_Dead.png heathersembed2.jpg DLLpJ7TWsAAdnTU.jpg-large.jpeg Category:1980s Category:Blonde Category:Rich Category:Spoiled Category:High Heels Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Poison Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sociopath Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Femme Fatale Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Sadist Category:Devious Category:Conspirator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Jealous Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Bully Category:Psychotic Category:Schoolgirl Category:Low Cut Top